the rise of alex
by Macciboy
Summary: follow alex and zinc on their adventure
1. Meet Alex, Zinc, PJ and Patch

**In the early hours of the morning the regular busy streets of viridian were at peace. On the outskirts of the city their was life. In the backyard there was sudden bursts of bullet like flames blazing into the sky.**

**Alex - that's it. One more time**

**A 13 year old boy was training his pokemon in his back yard. Looking determined. In front of him was a young charmander named Zinc.**

**Alex - good work Zinc. Have a little rest before we battle.**

**Zinc nodded happily and breathed heavily.**

**Alex - I think today will be the day Zinc**

**Zinc - char**

**Zinc agreed as he bit down into an apple. Alex walked over to Zinc and looked down into his silver eyes.**

**Alex - how come your always happy?**

**Zinc looked confused for a moment then carried on eating his apple.**

**Alex's dad walked out from the back door pokeball in hand looking serious.**

**Dad- you ready?**

**Alex turned quickly. Zinc threw the apple over his shoulder and ran in front of Alex.**

**Alex - today will be the day when we win dad.**

**Dad - I'd like to see that**

**He threw his pokeball. After a flash a raticate glared at Zinc. Its huge teeth gleaming at him. Zinc stared back with attitude.**

**Dad - lets begin**

**Alex - ok Zinc ember**

**Flamed bullets shot out at raticate.**

**Dad - dodge and use quick attack**

**Raticate swifted to the side the ember missing. Suddenly raticate became a blur and struck Zinc head on. Zinc flew to the ground.**

**Alex - dragon rage go!**

**Zinc flipped him self up and with a little roar and burst of blue flames shot from his mouth hitting raticate.**

**Dad - wow, when did you learn that?**

**Alex - we've been training lots.**

**Dad - your not the only one with new moves. Lets show him raticate. Use screech**

**Raticate let out a harsh sound. Zinc and Alex covered their ears with pain.**

**Dad - now shadow ball**

**A black ball formed in raticates mouth before firing it at Zinc.**

**Alex - quick break it down with ember**

**Zinc's ember collided with the shadow ball. The ember burnt away at the shadow ball making it smaller but still it hit Zinc.**

**Dad - charge in with quick attack**

**Alex - Zinc watch out**

**Alex shouted to late. Raticate smashed into Zinc sending him air bourn.**

**Alex - Zinc counter with ember**

**Zinc still in the air shock of the attack and fired a round of ember at raticate then landing smoothly.**

**Alex - good job Zinc. Lets attack with a metal claw**

**Dad - metal claw?**

**Alex's dad was I shock as he watched Zinc slash down at raticate striking it critically with its claws shinning.**

**Dad - you have learnt more then I thought Alex. I'm impressed.**

**Alex - then watch this. Iron tail go**

**Zinc's tail glowed he swished is body but before his tail hit raticate the light went out not sending any damage to raticate.**

**Everyone came silent…**

**Alex - were still working on that one…**

**Dad - just a bit… raticate use hyper fang**

**Alex - dodge it Zinc**

**Raticate lunged at Zinc. Clamping his jaws shut only skimming Zinc as he dived backwards.**

**Alex - dragon rage**

**Dad - shadow ball**

**Both pokemon attacked with their all. The two attack collided causing a small explosion. Alex flew backwards with the impact.**

**Alex - Zinc?**

**Alex got up looking into the dust cloud. As it cleared the pokemon came visible. Zinc was laying down as raticate only just stood. Wobbling from side to side.**

**Alex - Zinc. Are you ok**

**Alex ran over and picked up Zinc.**

**Zinc - char**

**He said with a smile**

**Alex - you did great Zinc**

**Dad - he sure did**

**Alex's dad walked over. Patted raticate on the head softly and sent him back to the pokeball.**

**Dad - you have improved since our last match**

**Alex looked upset**

**Alex - we have but were still not good enough to beat you. That mean's I'll never be able to become a trainer.**

**Dad - you might not of won Alex, but you showed great skill in that battle. I think your ready to start your journey.**

**Alex beamed at his father with a sudden smile**

**Alex - really?**

**His dad nodded back**

**Alex - did you hear that Zinc. Me and you can start your journey.**

**Alex looked down. Zinc gave a weak smile as he laid in Alex's arms.**

**Alex - once you get some rest we'll head out.**

**A few hours later Zinc was back to normal. He was running around the tree in the back yard whilst Zinc packed up a few final things.**

**Alex - I think I'm all set dad.**

**Alex was now dressed in his travelling cloths. He was wearing a grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A pair of black jeans with black boots. His dark brown hair was now tidier then before but still looked scruffy.**

**Dad - I got something for you**

**He went into his pocket and pulled out two black bandanas.**

**Dad - ones for you and ones for Zinc**

**Alex - their awesome. Thanks dad.**

**Alex ran out side excitedly showing Zinc his bandana. Alex tied it around Zinc's neck and then his around his neck. Zinc**

**Looked happy with his new present.**

**Alex and Zinc walked back into the house and towards the front door.**

**Alex - I think we'll head out now.**

**Dad - not so quick**

**Alex - what's up?**

**Dad - you don't think I'll let you go on your own do you?**

**Alex - ermmmm yes?**

**Dad - you remember peter right? My friend from pallet? Well his son peter has started his journey today too and I gave him a call saying you to should head out together. **

**Alex - you don't mean PJ do you?**

**Dad - yeah. He's a good kid.**

**Alex - he's annoying**

**Dad - he's nice**

**Just then came a knocking at the door.**

**Dad - this will be him now**

**Alex groaned as his dad answered the door**

**Dad - hey peter**

**PJ - hey mister White**

**PJ walked in. he was tall and very skinny. He had a confusing look on his face as always. Brown hair with a bowl hair cut and small eyes and big teeth. He was wearing a big coat that reached his ankles.**

**PJ - hello Alex**

**Alex - hi PJ**

**Alex said rudely. His dad gave him a look**

**PJ - I got my first pokemon today**

**Alex - yeah I know…**

**PJ - would you like to see her**

**Alex became much more excited**

**PJ released a pachirisu. She zipped her head around the room quickly**

**Alex - wow what is that?**

**PJ - she's a pachirisu but I just call her Patch for short.**

**Alex - cool**

**Seeing Patch, Zinc ran over happily to say hello.**

**Alex - say hello to Patch, Zinc**

**PJ became panicked**

**PJ - no, don't…**

**Before he could finishing warning Zinc, Patch sent a thundershock at him.**

**Alex - hey!**

**PJ - I'm so sorry**

**Patch climbed up PJ's coat and sat on his shoulder looking around as she hadn't done anything wrong.**

**Alex - you ok Zinc**

**Zinc - char, char**

**He said happily.**

**Dad - well then. You boy's should be getting off, it'll be midday soon.**

**Alex - your right dad. Come on Zinc**

**Alex picked up his back pack of the table and headed for the door.**

**PJ - nice to see you mister White**

**Dad - have fun**

**PJ followed Alex out the door to start their journey**


	2. Tournament Round 1

**Alex and Patch were walking through the busy streets of viridian. Heading for the market.**

**PJ - you sure you know where were going Alex**

**Patch was sitting on PJ's shoulder relaxing.**

**Alex - of course I'm sure**

**He lied. Zinc was walking just behind them, clueless of what was around him as he stared at a piece of paper he was holding.**

**Alex - it's just round this corner**

**They went around the corner. Instead of seeing the market they found a big crowd circling a large stage. A banner over it said**

**Alex - Pokemon battle tournament. This is great. Let's enter.**

**PJ - I'm not so sure Alex**

**Alex turned on peter surprised**

**Alex - what do you mean? this is the kind of stuff trainers do.**

**PJ - but were beginners. Their could be some really powerful trainers entering.**

**Alex - and your point is?**

**Alex walked away heading for the stage.**

**Alex - come on Zinc.**

**Zinc followed still holding the piece of paper.**

**Patch pulled on PJ's ear**

**PJ - what's wrong Patch?**

**Patch pointed to the tournament and posed in a fighting stance.**

**PJ - you want to compete?**

**Patch nodded**

**PJ - hey Alex wait up**

**PJ ran up to Alex. Now stood at the back of the crowd Alex watched a battle. A beedrill vs an Ekans. The beedrill flew down with a twin needle. Ekans dodged and attack with bind. Wrapping itself around beedrill and sending a poison sting attack at close range made it faint.**

**PJ - that was a good battle**

**PJ spoke with a hint of fear**

**Alex - pfft amateurs**

**Alex pushed threw the crowd till he get to the stages edge. Next to the stairs leading up to the stage was a small desk with a plump woman sat behind it.**

**Alex - excuse me?**

**The woman lifted her head from her papers**

**Woman - yeah?**

**Alex - can I enter?**

**Woman - lucky for you I'm still submitting entries. The two of you?**

**Alex turned to look at PJ stood behind**

**PJ - ermm I think I want to enter.**

**Alex smiled at him brightly then turned to the woman**

**Alex - both of us please.**

**Alex and PJ watched the first round matches. Two past until it was Alex's turn. The announcer called him up and a girl named Claire. Claire was short but looked deadly.**

**Claire - hi there**

**She said as Alex got up to the stage opposite her. Alex looked out to the crowd seeing all the faces and waved. The crowd were noisy with lots of talking and yelling.**

**Alex - hey Claire. Ready to lose.**

**Claire merely smiled and threw her pokeball. A Nidorina appeared staring at Alex.**

**Alex - ok Zinc are you ready… Zinc**

**Alex looked around. Zinc wasn't on the stage. Looking down at the crowd Alex saw Zinc waving at him happily.**

**Alex - will you get up here!**

**Alex yelled at him. Quickly Zinc popped up to the stage changing as he faced his enemy.**

**Claire - lets make this quick. Takedown!**

**Nidorina charged at Zinc looking furious**

**Alex - get out the way**

**Zinc dived to the side avoiding the attack. Nidorina skidded to a halt**

**Alex - ember Zinc**

**The bullets of fire shot at Nidorina hitting her in the side.**

**Claire - you'll pay for that. Takedown once more**

**Alex - keep up the ember Zinc**

**Nidorina turned at Zinc. The ember still being fired. As Nidorina charged in. the ember bounced off not affecting her. The takedown landed. Zinc flew into the air.**

**Claire - now double kick**

**As Zinc landed Nidorina struck him in the head with two powerful kicks.**

**Zinc - now's your chance. A close range dragon range**

**PJ watched from the audience amazed.**

**PJ - wow Alex let the takedown hit so Zinc could get close to strike. That's a risky move**

**Zinc's dragon range hit nidorina hard sending her rolling away.**

**Claire - get up nidorina**

**Nidorina struggled to her feet.**

**Alex - Metal claw**

**Zinc an in with his claw held high, it shimmered with light.**

**Claire - watch out**

**Nidorina wasn't quick enough. The metal claw was a critical hit making nidorina faint.**

**Announcer - nidorina is unable to battle. Zinc is the winner**

**Alex - good work Zinc**

**Alex gave Zinc a big hug, waved to the crowd and then rejoined PJ.**

**PJ - good work Alex. You too Zinc**

**Zinc - char, char**

**PJ laughed as Zinc tried to tense his biceps.**

**Another match gone and now it was PJ's turn.**

**Announcer - can PJ come up to the stage please.**

**PJ - here we go…**

**PJ stood still**

**Announcer - PJ?**

**Alex - go on!**

**Alex pushed his a little to get him going**

**PJ ran up the stage fumbling as he got there.**

**PJ - I'm here. I'm here. Hi**

**PJ waved across the stage to Ryan his opponent. Ryan didn't reply. He just stood with a smug face.**

**Ryan - this will be easy**

**Alex - show this jerk who's the best PJ**

**Alex cried from the audience.**

**PJ - ok… I'll try**

**Ryan - machop. Give these people a good show**

**Releasing his pokemon machop came out posing to the crowd. Patch jumped off PJ's shoulder. Machop laughed at her.**

**Patch - grrr**

**Ryan - squish that little runt with karate chop**

**Machop's hand came flying down at Patch**

**PJ - you know what to do Patch**

**Patch dodged the attack. Machops hand smashed on to the stage floor. Path smiled at Machop.**

**Ryan - don't you dare laugh at Machop. Dynamic punch now!**

**Machop's fist grew bright and aimed for Patch. With blinding speed Machops fist flew at Patch only to hit the stages floor once more. Patch now behind Machop laughing.**

**Alex - wow! That's incredible. Quickly PJ attack!**

**PJ - ermm**

**Alex - attack! Now go on.**

**PJ slurred on his words.**

**Ryan - missed your chance idiot. Machop brick break. Full speed and don't stop until you hit that little thing.**

**Machops fists flew at Patch. Patch dodged over and over again as the continued rounds of fists kept coming. After a while Machop stopped completely out of breath.**

**Alex watched from the audience getting angry at PJ**

**Alex - now finish him**

**PJ - ermm Patch… use thunder shock.**

**Patch sent out a wave of lightening at Machop causing him to faint.**

**Announcer - wow and Patch wins with a 1 hit KO!**

**Ryan - what…no this is so unfair**

**Ryan screamed and moaned as he return Machop and left the stage. Patch climbed onto PJ's shoulder as he walked back to Alex.**

**PJ looked upset with his victory**

**PJ - I messed up**

**He groaned **

**Alex - you did good PJ. Patch is so fast. Don't worry about it. We'll practice together until you get really good… like me**

**PJ perked up and smiled at Alex**

**PJ - thanks**

**Announcer - now that the first rounds have finished can the quarter finalists please come on stage.**

**Alex - that's us PJ come on**


	3. Learning a Lesson in Friendship

PJ and Alex were stood on the stage. Zinc and Patch beside them. PJ twitched nervously as all the eyes of the audience stared at him. Alex enjoyed the attention.

Alex - I have fans already

With them on stage was a well built teen called Bruce. He wore tight clothing to show off his muscle next to him was his pokemon geodude. Beside Bruce was a shady character named Drake. Drake was wearing dark clothes. Black vest and dark purple jeans. His black hair draped over half his face. Drake stood emotionless.

Alex whispered to PJ

Alex - this guys don't look so tough

PJ smiled hiding his disagreement.

Announcer - first up is… Drake

Drake didn't even flinch when his name was called

Announcer - and…

PJ - please not me, please not me, please not me

Announcer - PJ

Alex - good luck PJ

Alex and Bruce made their way of the stage followed by their pokemon.

Bruce - looks like it will be you and me after

He said smugly as they walked down the steps. Alex smiled at him

Alex - looking forward to beating you

Bruce clenched his fist In anger

Bruce - don't underestimate me kid

Alex - don't you call me a kid!

The two stared each other down fiercely whilst Zinc and Geodude were getting along fine ignoring their trainers arguing.

PJ and Drake were in position. Patch limbered up. Jumping and punching. Drake's pokemon hadn't appeared yet.

Announcer - Drake? Your pokemon?

Drake didn't speak. His face fixed like stone. Suddenly a gastly appeared behind him. Flying over his head and ready to fight.

Patch froze as she saw the ghost pokemon.

PJ - don't worry Patch

PJ encouraged.

Drake - let's begin

He spoke harshly but with no emotion in his voice.

Drake - night shade

PJ - dodge it Patch

Gastly's burst of attack skimmed Patch as she dashed away.

Drake - don't let it get away

Patch ran. Gastly vanished reappearing in front of Patch. She froze to a stop.

PJ - what speed

Drake - hypnosis

Gastly stared at Patch. His eyes span. Patch wobbled before collapsing on the stage and began to snore gently.

PJ - wake up Patch

It was useless Patch was out of it.

Drake - Dream eater

Gastly seemed to do nothing but close his eyes.

In Patch's dream she was in a huge field filled with strawberries. Dashing around happily chomping away at them. Suddenly the field burns away and fire spreads all around her. A huge gastly appears from the sky charging for Patch.

Patch woke up weak and scared.

PJ - you ok?

Patch ran at PJ climbing up his coat and hiding in one of the pockets shaking.

Drake - what a pathetic pokemon

Drake turned and walked off the stage. Gastly vanished once again.

Announcer - Gastly and Drake win due to Patch leaving the fighting area.

PJ put his hand in his pocket. Pulling out Patch and stroked her gently.

PJ - don't worry Patch I get scared sometimes to

Patch scurried up his arm and onto his shoulder. Staying close to him for protection.

PJ made his way down to Alex.

Alex - that Drake guy was a jerk

PJ - maybe just a little.

Alex - I'm defiantly gonna beat him

Bruce - hey! You have to beat me first.

Announcer - can Alex and Bruce please make their way to the stage.

Alex grabbed Zinc and ran up to the stage. Waving to the audience. Zinc copied him but waving in the opposite direction.

Bruce and geodude got on to their spot.

Bruce - I'm going to enjoy taking you down kid

Alex - don't call me kid! Zinc dragon rage go!

Zinc fired out his dragon rage at geodude. The blue fire burst at him.

Bruce - show him true power. Hammer arm

Geodude flew forwards. His arm spread out. The hammer arm split the dragon rage and struck Zinc hard to the ground.

Bruce - now crash down on him with roll out.

Geodude curled into a ball and span at Zinc.

Alex - dodge it

Zinc jumped out of the way. But Geodude rolled back.

Alex - keep dodging.

Zinc dived out of the way again. And once more until Geodude finally struck him.

Alex - zinc you ok?

Zinc got up slowly. Slapped his face and puffed out a little smoke.

Alex - that's the attitude.

Bruce - that charmander can take a hit.

Alex - yep and he can sure attack well to. Metal claw go

Zinc slashed out with his gleaming claws. Geodude flinched back with pain.

Alex - good attack! Now again with another metal claw.

Zinc repeated the attack.

Bruce - mega punch!

Geodude and Zinc's attacks landed at the same time. They both flew backwards. Zinc flipped up quickly as Geodude struggled to.

Alex - now's our chance. I know its not 100 percent yet but lets try out iron tail.

Zinc leaped into the air. His tail glowing. Swishing at geodude his tail faded with light and the attack failed.

Bruce laughed aloud to his failure.

Bruce - haha, and now your gonna loose. Geodude use rock tomb.

Geodude came crashing down on Zinc squishing him as he made impact.

Alex - get out of there

Zinc squeezed out from underneath geodude. He walked with a limp as was hurt bad.

Bruce - finish him with roll out

Alex - Zinc! Focus all your strength into your tail. You can do it. Iron tail go.

Zinc gritted his teeth in concentration. Geodude was close now. His tail glowed bright. Zinc swished his tail at Geodude striking with an iron tail. Geodude flew away into Bruce. The two of them fell off the stage.

Alex ran over to Zinc lifting him into the air.

Alex - you did it! You learnt iron tail!

Zinc - char, char!

Announcer - wow what a great battle! Now we will have a short break before the final between Alex and Drake.

Alex walked down the stage to talk to PJ. Patch was still on his shoulder, but now much calmer.

PJ - that was an amazing battle.

Alex - thanks. It's Zinc he's just incredibly tough

Alex looked down. Zinc was tired and breathed heavily.

PJ - maybe he's not in good enough shape to fight again.

Alex thought for a moment looking at Zinc.

Alex - nah he's fine

PJ - I would consult you on not fighting. Zinc could get really hurt.

Alex bent down to face Zinc

Alex - are you ok to fight?

Zinc nodded faintly but with determination.

Alex - I knew you were.

The announcer went onto the stage and called to the crowd.

Announcer - now please may the finalists come to the stage

PJ - good luck

He said as Alex walked by.

Alex - who needs luck when you got Zinc

Drake walked on stage with his down beat stroll. Alex ran on waving once again the crowd. A small cheer was heard from the back for him.

Alex - thank you, thank you.

Drake watched Zinc clumber onto the stage.

Drake - are you going to use another pokemon?

He muttered to Alex. Alex ignored him.

Alex - come on Zinc lets beat this guy

Drake - he can barely walk.

Alex - shut up you

Drake - are you kidding me. I won't fight an injured pokemon.

Alex - because your scared that's why

Drake kept his cool and stepped closer to Alex.

Drake - you should be ashamed of your self. Your pokemon is hurt and you want to make him fight. I had respect for your skill in battling but now… I'm disgusted

Drake walked away. Off the stage and through the crowd.

The crowd became silent. So did Alex. After a while the announcer broke the silence.

Announcer - Alex and Zinc win due to a forfeit

Despite of his win Alex was upset. He strolled to Zinc and picked him up. With his head hung low Alex walked past PJ and struggled through the crowd. He whispered to Zinc

Alex - I'm so sorry… all I cared about was winning.

Zinc looked up. His silver eyes met Alex's

Zinc - char

He said with a smile.

PJ ran after them. Catching them up he walked behind in silence.

Alex - lets go to the pokemon centre PJ. Zinc needs some rest.


	4. New Friend

PJ, Alex, Patch and Zinc were leaving the pokemon centre. After spending the night they were all refreshed.

PJ - lets head of to viridian forest.

Alex - next stop Pewter city gym.

As they walked towards the forest they spoke about battling.

Alex - so how is it going to work?

PJ - how will what work?

Alex - when we get to the gym. Are we going to battle one after another?

PJ - oh don't worry about that. I've decided I don't want to be a trainer.

Alex - what! Why?

PJ - I like learning about pokemon more then fighting with them.

They were now out of the city and close to the forest. Viridian forest was dark. Only a small path peaking out of its edge.

PJ - its kind of scary

Alex - nothing can scare me

Just then a flash of green rushed by their eyes. Alex jumped with a yelp.

Alex - I was off guard

He shouted at PJ who was now laughing

Alex - shut up… anyway. What was that?

Zinc pointed to a bush near by. It rustled slightly. Alex crept closer to it.

PJ - careful…

As Alex got close a Chikorita jumped out sending a razor leaf at Alex. Zinc fired out an ember burning the leaves and protecting Alex.

PJ - what's a Chikorita doing here?

Alex - don't know, don't care. But I'm gonna catch it

Chikorita looked at Zinc. The two stared each other down.

Alex - use ember

Zinc's ember missed. Chikorita countered with a vine whip. Clipping Zinc in the face.

Alex - metal claw Zinc

Zinc slashed at Chikorita cutting him across the face. Chikorita rolled away on impact. Getting to his feet he sent a bullet seed.

Alex - burn those seeds

Zinc sent out a ember and singed the seeds.

Alex - now fire an ember

The ember hit Chikorita.

Alex - your mine

Alex smiled as he threw a pokeball at Chikorita. The ball wobbled until it broke open and Chikorita ran away limping.

Alex - damn it!

PJ - we have to go after it. He was hurt

Alex - your right. Come on

They ran after the Chikorita but he was out of sight.

PJ - oh no. he got be in trouble

Alex - look tracks

Following the tracks for a while Alex and PJ found Chikorita. He was crying out with pain as a large Pinsir held him in it's grip.

Alex - hey get away from him you bully.

Zinc - char!

He fired an ember getting his attention. Pinsir dropped Chikorita and charged at Zinc with its pincers snapping together.

PJ - watch out he's using x-scissors

Alex - he's slow Zinc. Get around him and keep using ember

Zinc dodged out of the way. Getting behind Pinsir and fired away with ember. Pinsir was taking damage but grew angry. Charging at Zinc again.

PJ - Zinc doesn't have enough fire power to take him out

Alex - then we'll use steel power. Zinc use iron tail

Pinsir swiped at Zinc with is pinisir's. Zinc jumped up coming down with an iron tail striking Pinsir's head.

Alex - that's it now good work.

Pinsir ran away scared. Zinc danced at his victory.

Alex - you ok Chikorita

Alex ran over. Chikorita seemed fine, just a little scared

Alex - he's gone now

Chikorita looked up smiling at Alex. Seeing Zinc he ran at him. Tackling him to the ground.

PJ - that wasn't very nice!

Alex laughed as Zinc got up looking confused

Zinc - char?

Alex - looks like he still wants to fight.

PJ - he's in no shape to fight

Alex bent down to Chikorita.

Alex - listen Chikorita. Take a rest and then you can fight with Zinc. Deal.

Chikorita thought for a second before nodding his head.

Alex - good.

PJ - it's almost lunch. Who about some food?

Alex - great idea

Alex pulled out a blanket from his bag and laid it in the ground whilst PJ took out some food he brought with him. Passing out bowls to Patch, Alex, Zinc and Chikorita. They sat on the ground eating their lunch.

Alex - so Chikorita… you have a name?

Chikorita - Chikorita?

Alex pointed to Zinc

Alex - Zinc is a charmander but I like to call him Zinc.

PJ - and I like to call my Pachirisu Patch for short.

Patch sat next to PJ licking away at her bowl.

Alex - I know how about we call you… Fred

Chikorita shook his head quickly and then ran to a near by tree biting off a leaf and bringing back to Alex.

Alex - what's this?

PJ - I think it's a bay leaf…

Alex - a bay leaf. Wait bay leaf, Bayleef. Do you want to be a Bayleef

Chikorita nodded.

Alex - ok then. I'll call you Bay

Chikorita newly named Bay smiled happily and returned to his food.

PJ - what's next is Zinc going to get renamed Charizard.

PJ looked at Zinc. He was sat with the bowl on his head looking at Alex glumly.

Alex shot up quickly

Alex - I think it's time to battle.

Bay instantly sprinted around Alex ready to go as Zinc picked up a spoon and began to hit his head with it.

Alex - Zinc… come on!

Zinc stopped and joined Alex. Patch climbed onto PJ's shoulder.

PJ - this should be a good fight.

Patch nodded in reply.

Alex - lets start things up with an ember

Zinc attacked. The fire bullets shot out. Bay dodged them. Unleashed a vine whip and swiped Zinc's feet knocking him over.

Alex - good move Bay. Quickly Zinc get up.

It was too late. Bay jumped up and then crashed down on top of Zinc with a body slam.

PJ - that must of hurt

Alex - get him off you with metal claw

Zinc slashed at Bay. Bay bounced off him and used razor leaf.

Alex - ember

Zinc's flame destroyed the razor leaf and hit Bay hard.

Alex - now iron tail

Zinc span around his tail crashed against Bay. He was blown away with the attack, smashing into a tree then falling to the ground.

Alex ran over to Bay.

Alex - you ok?

Bay got to his feet and smiled.

Alex - you were great Bay.

Zinc walked over holding out his paw. Bay's leaf moved down and shock his paw.

PJ - I'm glad there friends

Alex - no, their rivals. They just respect each other

Alex placed Bay in a pokeball to rest and carried on through viridian forest.

PJ - how long do you think it will take to get out of here?

Alex - I'd say a day… but that's if we weren't lost

PJ - were lost?

Alex - you gave me the map of course we were going to get lost.

PJ - I can't believe this… I know! I have a plan

Alex - please enlighten me

PJ - we need to catch a flying pokemon. Then it can fly high and navigate us to Pewter.

Alex - I can do that easy…


End file.
